


The Risen

by ACosmicKid



Series: Voltron: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Captured Lance, Cuts, Langst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Shiro tries, So is Zarkon, Torture, Wing Kink, Wings, crying lance, lotor is a dick, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: Book TWO of the Voltron: Angels and Demons series! Go read 'A Game of Angels and Demons' before reading this one!





	1. Silence Ensued

Lance didn’t know where he was or what had happened, all he knew was that his head hurt and there was a foul taste in his mouth. Also that he was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up.. Yes, that was an issue. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied up too tightly behind his back. His wings were also tied up, the fluffy appendages twitching to no avail. He really hated when his wings were restricted, it felt so awful. He wished he could just stretch them all the way out to their full length. He grunted into the cloth gag, continuing to struggle against the bonds. To his dismay, they felt like very strong leather straps. Elaborately criss-crossing belts, he assumed. Well, they were effective, unfortunately for Lance. It also felt like he was laying on something soft. A bed maybe? The angel stopped struggling as one of the leather straps started digging into his wings. He groaned in pain, wishing for once that his wings weren’t so sensitive. 

 

Silence ensued. 

 

Pure, thick silence that was almost deafening. Until there was a sudden slam of a door that made the angel jump. There was the echoing clicking of heels or boots or maybe both, Lance couldn’t tell, but he could tell they were getting closer. He struggled a little more, his heart pumping faster as anxiety started clouding his mind. He hated not being able to talk. It was his way to relieve stress and calm himself down, working out the problems verbally always helped, but here he was trapped. 

 

“Ah, good,” A low, silky voice said, making Lance freeze, “it seems like you’re awake.” 

‘ _ Who are you? And what do you want?!’ _ Lance wanted to shout, but only muffled gibberish escaped. The voice chuckled, and suddenly the blindfold was lifted off his face. Lance didn’t have to adjust his sight much, the room was very dark aside from some purple candles flickering on the walls. Lance’s eyes widened as he looked up at his captor. Long, silvery-white hair tumbled down tan shoulders clad in the garb of a demonic prince. His captor’s eyes were a piercing yellow, and his teeth were sharp canines, shiny like white pearls. Grand looking, black (or maybe dark purple?) horns curled from his forehead, going back in a wave. Lance immediately knew who this was. This was Prince Lotor, a demon of Pride, and son of King Zarkon. He was the one who tortured poor Shay, and Lance had heard other stories of unfortunate angels caught in his grasp. The mere thought of those things happening to Lance made him start shivering, adrenaline pumping through his veins, screaming at him to escape. He shut his eyes, looking away from the prince and continuing his struggle. 

 

Lance let out a sudden cry of pain into the gag as his hair was gripped, his head turned to look at Lotor. The prince’s grin made Lance feel sick, and also terrified. His pupils were small, his whole body unable to stop trembling. This seemed to please the demon. 

“What a pretty little angel…” Lotor purred, looking Lance up and down, “No wonder you were able to seduce Shirogane.” 

‘ _ Seduce?! _ ’ Lance wanted to cry out, but nothing but a muffled, offended sounding noise came out. Lotor chuckled. 

“What a slut. There is no way someone with a body like yours could keep it to yourself.” Lotor’s eyes felt like a scanner, logging every piece of data Lance possesed into it’s hard drive, saving it and keeping it forever. The demon let go of the angel’s hair, tossing Lance backwards onto what was confirmed to be a bed. Purple and gold, silken sheets with drapes hanging above the bed and all. The rest of the room looked like a dungeon, stone walls and a stone floor with hardly any other furniture. 

 

Lotor began crawling onto the bed, on top of Lance, causing the angel immense distress. He shouted into the gag, trying his best to scoot away, but he was practically immobile. 

“Relax, little angel, I’m not going to hurt you.. Yet.” Lotor said, chuckling at the way it made Lance squeeze his eyes shut. Lotor grabbed the boy’s jaw, turning his head once again to look at him. 

“Let me see those pretty, blue eyes..” The demon grinned as Lance was forced to look up into the yellow eyes of his captor. Lotor’s hair hung like curtains around Lance’s head, and he literally had nowhere else to look. It was like a mini prison. Eventually Lotor tossed his hair back, sitting up as he straddled Lance. The demon eyed the angel boy’s clothes, smirking as he gripped the blue shirt. 

“Now.. Let’s see what we can do about these annoying articles.” 

 

Lance cried for Lotor to stop through the gag as he watched his shirt, pants and favorite, blue boxers get ripped to shreds by the demon’s black claws. The pieces of cloth were slipped out from under the straps and tossed to the floor. Lance whimpered, feeling how cold the room really was. It was  _ freezing _ ! But most importantly, Lotor was eyeing him like a well cooked and seasoned steak, and he did not like it at all. He tried to maneuver himself and his legs to cover himself up, but that just landed him in a position that scared him most of all. He was flipped onto his stomach, trapped wings like a buffet for his captor. Lance could feel the demon’s eyes on his wings and he yelled into the gag, repeatedly shaking his head, trying to beg Lotor to not touch them, but he couldn’t form any coherent words. Memories of stories of angels being tortured flooded into his mind. Feathers being ripped out. Oil glands being covered by tape. Feathers becoming grimy, disgusting messes. Muscles of the wing being torn apart, the angel never being able to fly again. 

 

Lance shouted again into the gag as Lotor’s clawed hands slid into the fluffy feathers, being surprisingly gentle. Lance’s breathing quickened, terrified of what Lotor could and might do. Strangled noises escaped his throat as black claws shifted through his feathers, stroking and gently scraping and occasionally tugging. The demon was sitting on his legs now, so he couldn’t even try to kick him. All he could do was let it happen, he didn’t have much of a choice. 


	2. No. No way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angery Shiro.

An overturned bench and a distraught risen-demon, is how we set our scene.

 

He had  _ risen _ for that angel. There was no way in hell he was going to let him slip through his fingers. Nu-uh. No way. That boy was going to be with Shiro  _ until the end of time. _ Coran and Hunk were telling Shiro to calm down, but how could they expect him to do that?? The only thing he’d ever loved was gone.

 

The apology had gone pretty well. The angel had forgiven him, being surprisingly understanding, but it was still awkward. But now Shiro had wished he’d never let Lance leave his sight. There wasn’t even a trace of him! He gripped at his hair, about to start hyperventilating until a thought came to his mind. Zarkon had refused to say what he would do in response to Shiro’s rising. 

 

What better way to be petty than to take away the thing that had made Shiro rise in the first place?

  
  


****

 

Marching into hell was a lot harder than normal. No one messed with him, he was still quite wrathful, but they weren’t exactly keen to let him in. Eventually the guards relented, letting him through the gate and onto the river boat. His mind raced the whole way across Styx, paying no mind to the cloaked figure rowing him across. He’d dealt with them many times before. He would have flown across the river, but he needed some times to think, and think he did. 

 

If Zarkon were to capture an angel, where would he put them? There was an obvious answer, but Shiro really wanted to deny it. It angered him immensely to think that Lotor had his grubby little hands on his angel. 

 

Shiro practically leapt off the boat when they reached the other side, leaping into the air and beginning to soar on leathery, white wings. He flew over familiar firey landscapes and headed straight for the castle. No one was going to stop him, because no one would be able to. He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry this was such an uber short chapter, but the next one will be longer. The story is progressing, I swear ;-;


	3. Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised!  
> This chapter contains scenes of torture. If you are not comfortable with that then I suggest you skip this chapter, but if you are sensitive to that kind of content in general then this might not be the fic for you. This is not a clean fic.

Lance’s feathers were ruffled, literally and figuratively. His brown hair was mussed just as bad, strands and feathers sticking up every which way. The angel was on his back again, wings spread out on the bed, roped around each end holding them open. So far Lotor hadn’t physically hurt him, but he couldn’t say how long that would last. He was still gagged and blindfolded again, and his hands were still tied behind his back, his chest protruding upwards, his shoulder blades squeezing the bases of his wings together uncomfortably. 

 

Recently the demon of Pride had said to him, “You’re such a pretty little thing… say you’ll be mine..” and when he’d taken the gag out of Lance’s mouth so he could respond, all the angel had done was rudely stick his tongue out at the demon. That was how he’d gotten himself in this position. He soon heard the clicking of Lotor’s boots on the stone floor and the swinging open of a heavy, metal door. 

“Well, little angel, have you thought about your response some more?” Lotor said, pulling down the blindfold and undoing the gag again. 

“Shiro will save me. Fuck you!” Lance exclaimed. Lotor grimaced, putting the gag and blindfold back on harshly. 

“You’ll regret that,  _ little angel _ .” The demon sneered, walking around the bed. 

 

Suddenly Lance felt a tug on his long feathers and panic set in. Lance shouted into the gag, pulling on his restraints, trying to beg Lotor to stop and not do what Lance knew he was about to do. 

“You brought this upon yourself, little angel.” The demon sneered, grabbing ahold of a bunch of Lance’s primary feathers. Then he pulled. Blue feathers drifted to the stone floor, a scream ripping from Lance’s throat. The demon pulled again, the floor got covered with more feathers, and Lance screamed again. Tears quickly began slipping past the blindfold, dripping down his jaw and onto his neck. 

 

He pulled against the restraints as much as he could, arching his back and thrashing as best he could, but he was tied tightly. Another rip. Another scream. More feathers. Then again, and again, and again. 

 

Soon there were no more primaries to pull out. Lotor pulled the blindfold up and the gag down, unable to help but smirk at the watery blue eyes. 

“Now, will you behave, or do I have to pull out your secondaries?” The demon questioned, gripping the angel’s chin. 

“I-I’ll behave..” Lance hiccuped, tears still pouring from his eyes. Lotor grinned.

“That’s more like it..” He said softly, using his thumb to gentle rub away some of Lance’s tears. The demon let go of his chin, crouching down and scooping up all of the slightly bloody feathers, then walking out of the room. 

 

Lance looked down at his wings, more tears spilling as he saw the slightly bloody sheets and the significant gaps where feathers should be. His breathing increased rapidly the longer he looked at it, the panic and lack of breath quickly knocking him out.

 

*****

 

“Let. Me. In.” Shiro growled at the guards. 

“Zarkon gave us specific orders to not let you in. Plus, the Risen aren’t allowed in hell at all.” One guard said, making a disgusted face at Shiro’s white wings. Instantly Shiro was glowing a light lilac purple, unsheathing a white, glowing lilac sword from nowhere. He lunged forward, taking out the first guard with ease, using the element of surprise. The other guard began running, going to warn someone. A cord of pure white, pulsing energy wrapped around the demon guard’s leg, tripping him. He was drug back to Shiro’s feet, and suddenly there was a sword at his neck. 

“Tell me where Lance is.” 

  
  


*****

 

When Lance woke up he realized there was a new pillow under his head. It was very soft and actually quite comfy, though weirdly stiff in some places. He couldn’t quite describe it. He could feel his wings still throbbing and aching from the torture earlier. And, of course, there was soon the clicking of Lotor’s shoes. 

“Good morning, little angel,” Lotor said, going and sitting on the side of the bed, “do you like your new pillow~?” The demon gentle stroked the aching wing, making Lance flinch. Suddenly Lance put it together, his eyes widening as he tried to lift his head off the pillow, but he was too stretched out. 

“I thought it might make you feel better to have something so  _ familiar _ cradling your beautiful, little head.” The demon said.

 

Lotor’s grin was disgusting. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Again, I want to say that if you are sensitive to gory topics then I would suggest to not read this fic.  
> But I am still very grateful for all the support I have received for this series! 
> 
> And poor Lance, I'm so evil. :/


	4. Mysterious Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance is still trapped, but something good is about to happen for Shiro.

Pumping music that resonated inside your chest and soul flooded the dance floor, flashing lights of all colors roaming the floor. People jumped and yelled and danced along to the beat, no one able to hear each other over the music. An unknown man stood at the bar, watching the people go crazy as he sipped an alcoholic drink. A woman soon approached the man, just as unknown and mysterious. They both wore all black, except for a splash of white in the form of a pin in the shape of two angel wings with devil horns protruding out of the tops. The man wore dress pants, dress shirt, suit coat, tie and stylish hat that cast a shadow over his face. The woman wore a tight tube dress, nylons, short heels and a small hat with a netting vale that hid her face. All of these were pitch black, of course. 

 

“Another has joined us,” The woman whispered to the man and, despite the deafening music pumping through the air, the man heard her just fine. He nodded, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Shouldn’t we go find him? Tell him about us, and offer him a place with us?” The woman added. The man swallowed.

“Of course,” He said, his tone relaxed and just as quiet as the woman’s, “but there is no hurry. We are in no rush.” He responded. The woman nodded as well, soon turning ordering a drink from the bartender. The bartender grinned goofily as he started making her drink.

“Rough time at the funeral?” He commented. Both the woman and the man ignored him, gazing out at the thrashing, twisting and turning crowd. 

  
  


*****

 

The guard had been useless, so Shiro had offed him as well. To his dismay, he couldn’t push through the large doors to the castle, despite his supernatural strength. There was a spell protecting them, and it was a strong one. He paced around the entire large building, searching for an entrance and ignoring patrolling guards that, though staring at him with suspicion, were too afraid to do anything about him. 

 

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A scream belonging to someone familiar. It came from below him, so he quickly fell to his knees, pressing his ear to the rocky ground. 

‘No..! Please, stop! Don’t…. It hurts…!” He could barely make out. Then another voice spoke, but it was too quiet to pick out what it was saying, but he knew the voice as well. He remembered it clearly, remembered the times it went on an on, pridefully about the latest angel he had tortured. Shiro growled, smacking his fists against the ground. How dare that filthy demon put his grubby little claws anywhere NEAR his angel?! 

 

****

 

Lance sobbed as a tongue swiped up some shimmery, red blood from tan skin, the color staining the normally pearly white teeth. Random parts of his body twitched as long, black nails grazed over them, leaving white trails that soon turned angry red. His wings twitched the most, stretched out with ropes still. Sometimes, when Lance didn’t make enough noises that Lotor liked, the demon would dig his hands into the feathers and grab tightly. It would always wrench a pained noise from the angel that Lotor would drink up. The demon soon pulled away from Lance’s skin, looking down pridefully at the mess he’d made. He chuckled lowly. 

“Hm.. Such a pretty little angel.. I’m so good at destroying little things like you.” He boasted, a thumb rubbing over the fresh cut on the angel’s bicep, making him flinch as the cut stung more than before. 

 

“S-stop.. Let me go..” Lance hiccuped, shining tears trickling down his face, one after the other, “for your own safety..” That made Lotor pause, then a sharp laugh escaped him.

“Are you.. Threatening me, little angel?” The demon said, disbelief clear in his voice.

“No.. it’s not a threat, i-it’s a promise.. Shiro is gonna ki-kick your a-ass..!” Lance spat. Lotor was quiet. His face blank, before the corner’s of his mouth twisted up into a horrible, confident, grin. Lotor started laughing, a quiet chuckle before it increased in intensity. The demon threw his head back, a hand pressed to his cheek as he laughed wholeheartedly. 

“You.. you think that  _ buffoon _ could take  _ me _ down?!” Lotor cackled, confidence oozing from every word. Lance scowled up at the demon, watching him calm down from his laughing fit.

 

The demon leaned forward, putting a finger under the angel’s chin to have him look up at him. 

“I’d love to see that Risen idiot try to take me down.” He said, his grin settling into a smirk, “now.. Where were we?” Lotor added, his fingers gracefully picking up a knife. Lance’s eyes widened as it neared his skin.

“N-no.. stop..!” 

 

****

 

Shiro let out a cry of frustration for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He’d beaten up every guard that was posted outside of the castle, but the doors were all reinforced with spells designed to keep Shiro out specifically. No matter how much he kicked or punched or slashed with his sword. He could still hear faint cries from under the ground, and they felt like spears to his heart. That greasy Lotor had Lance cooped up somewhere doing who know’s what to him and Shiro could do nothing.  _ Nothing. _ It was eating him alive. 

 

His knuckles were bloody from punching so much. He leaned with his forehead against the magically reinforced door, staring down at the shiny blood, his fist clenched tightly. His thoughts were filled with Lance, that heart-melting smile, that caramel skin, the cute little sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and across his nose, his silky, brown hair. He should’ve realized he’d fallen in love the moment he’d seen the shine of those eyes and the beat of his wings. 

 

Shiro was snapped out of his thoughts of Lance as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, pulling out his sword with a flash of light, pointing it at the person behind him. There stood a man, clad in all black, looking completely relaxed. He wore dress pants, dress shirt, suit coat, tie and stylish hat that cast a shadow over his face. A little behind him stood a woman, wearing all black as well, a tight tube dress, nylons, short heels and a small hat with a netting vale that hid her face. 

 

“Who are you..?” Shiro questioned. 

“People that you should come with.” The man responded.

“And why exactly should I do that?” 

“Because we can help you get your angel back.” The woman answered. Now Shiro was intrigued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned! The next chapter has some more torture. Once again, this is not a fic for the faint of heart!  
> But I hope you all enjoyed! And keep commenting, I try and respond as much as I can!


	5. Who Do You Belong To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's anxious and Lotor needs to Stop It, Get Some Help™

The club’s usual lights flashed and the music pumped, but the two men and one woman ignored them all, passing by the bar and going straight to the back. They descended a set of stairs and arrived in a well-lit area that looked like the living room to a nice mansion. It was all decorated in everything white, a big contrast against two of the people’s clothes. One of them actually blended quite well, white horns, wings and tail blending into the background. The man clad in all black gestured to a couch and so Shiro went and sat down, surprised at it’s soft and silky texture. The woman clad in black draped herself across a loveseat and the man sat on an armchair that was across from the couch. A clear, glass coffee table was in the middle, standing on plush, white carpet. 

 

The two dressed in black swept off their hats, placing them on the table. Shiro got a good look at their faces now. The man had a thick, square jaw, some stubble and a scar running across his right eye. The woman had sharp eyes, painted with black makeup. They both had white hair, the man’s hair long and in a thin braid. The woman’s was short except for a little rat-tail at the base of her skull. Shiro suddenly recognized one of them. The woman.

“Hey, you’re Keith’s mom.” He commented. Her eyes shot over to him, scanning him immediately.

“Ah, yes. You were one of his friends.” She said, serious but non-chalant at the same time. The man spoke up.

“Well, it seems you already know Krolia. I am Kolivan.” The man removed his suit coat and then suddenly large, white, bat-like wings appeared to sprout from their backs, and horns curved out of their skulls. It was silent aside from the music coming from upstairs. 

 

“You’re risen demons?” Shiro questioned. The man nodded.

“Yes, but not just any risen demons. We are a member of The Blade of The Risen.” He said. Suddenly Shiro had flashbacks to the white knife with a symbol on it that Keith always carried around. Shiro noticed the pins that they wore and realized it was the same symbol. A pair of wings with devil horns. 

“So.. what does this have to do with getting Lance back?” Shiro asked. 

“We want you to join us.” Krolia said simply. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“You see, The Blade of The Risen is an organization created to protect risen demons. We all have each others backs. But some risen demons refuse to join, because they think they can still be accepted as a demon. They always die that way. Demons are ruthless and very discriminatory more often than not. We know we will not survive if we don’t stick together. So, if you join us then we have every reason to help you rescue your angel.” Kolivan explained. 

 

“Hm, alright… Deal.”

  
  


****

 

The jingle of chains echoed around the stone room. Muffled cries accompanied them. Tan hands gripped cold metal, soft cloth covering pink lips. Low, smooth chuckles floated through the darkness. Sharp silver soon turned a sharp red. Blue feathers fluttered onto silken sheets, soon soaking up crimson and becoming a dark purple. Muscles tensed and hardly ever relaxed. Tears that weren’t soaked up by a soft blindfold tumbled down caramel colored cheeks. A single light blue feather tucked behind an ear, pressed against soft, brown hair. Lance could be nicknamed ‘Tiger’ for how many new stripes he had. 

 

A deep chuckle made Lance shudder, and not in a good way. He twisted against the chains in random directions, paranoid, never knowing where Lotor was going to come from next. But to his immense relief, he heard the  _ shing  _ of blades being sheathed. 

“I think that’s enough for today.. even though I know I could just keep going all night long, I’m being merciful and taking it slow for you, just because you’re such a pretty little thing.. I don’t want to drain you just yet. I want to keep you as looong as I possibly can…” Lotor spike casually, leaning forward and untying the blindfold. Another chuckle escaped the demon.

“My.. such anger still..! You may not be all the way broken yet, but we have all the time in the world..” Lotor said, taking in Lance’s angry, watery eyes before walking out of the room.

 

After Lance heard the echoes of the heavy door shutting, he couldn’t help but relax into the admittedly soft mattress. It was taking all of his willpower to not go crazy, and it was exhausting. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.. but Shiro was coming for him, right? He would be here soon… he would be here soon…

  
  


****

 

Oh god this was taking forever..!!! Shiro thought these Blade of the Risen guys would have some plan to bust them into the castle, and into Lotor’s chambers, so he could free Lance of his restraints and scoop him up in his arms, and kiss him until his whole face was red and then some. But no. These guys had a plan that was taking forever! He was so antsy, he’d been sitting here doing nothing while everyone got prepared. It helped that Keith was here now, trying to distract him and talk to him, but he couldn’t focus. The wrath still lingering in him wanted to punch everyone and everything. But he knew that wouldn’t help. He just paced back and forth, worrying his bottom lip.

 

“Look, man, I’m sure Lance is fine..” Keith said, trying to get him to calm down. 

“But he’s with Lotor! You know how that prick is..” Shiro was seething in worry and anger. He used to be one of King Zarkon’s most trusted, so he’d lived in the palace along with Lotor. He’d  _ seen _ those poor angels, getting escorted out by healer angels or limping through the hallways in a desperate escape. His mind replaced the images of those angels with his Lance..  _ And his blood boiled.  _ The worst part was he couldn’t do  _ anything _ about it. He had to just sit here and wait while Lance got tortured. 

 

“We’ll get to beat the shit out of Lotor soon enough, but just wait.. It’s gonna do no good to worry about stuff we can’t deal with yet. Worry about it when we can deal with it..” Keith tried to convince. Shiro just huffed, not stopping his pacing. It was driving him crazy, he couldn’t help it. Eventually he plopped down next to Keith on the boulder he was sitting on. He folded his arms, not saying anything for a while. It was silent. There was no woodland life in hell, no background noise. 

 

“I’m just so worried, Keith… What if he’s really hurt..” He said softly, staring down at the maroon colored dirt. Keith put a gentle hand on his thigh.

“It’ll be ok.” He said, looking right into his eyes, determination clear in his red irises. A small smile finally graced Shiro’s lips.

“Thanks, man..” He responded, patting Keith’s hand. 

  
  


****

 

Lance gazed blearily at the bloodstained sheets under him. He was tied spread eagle on the bed, ropes tied around his wings as well. Lotor had pulled a lot of feathers out, but they were relatively untouched otherwise. His throat was raw from screaming so much, but he still hadn’t broken. Lotor wanted him to give into the torture, wanted him to admit Shiro wasn’t coming for him, wanted to say he was Lotor’s. 

“He rose for me..” He said to himself softly, hoarse voice cracking. He flinched as he heard the door opening, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Little birdie..” An unfortunately familiar voice drawled. Lance did his best to curl into himself, the restraints preventing him from doing much though. He could feel himself shaking. 

 

A bony hand gripped his jaw and turned his head roughly.

“Look. At.  _ Me. _ ” The voice hissed, sharp nails digging into Lance’s now pale cheeks. Lance opened his eyes, a small flame still flickering in them. Lotor dropped his head, watching the angel’s brown hair fall over his face. Lance was naked, not bleeding right now, his wounds having time to scab over. 

“Little bird.. Who do you belong to?” Lotor asked, walking around the bed. 

“Sh-Shiro…” Lance said quietly. 

“Who. Do you belong to?” Lotor said again, more stern.

“Shiro.” Lance responded, not looking at him. Lotor slammed a hand down on a desk. 

“Who do you belong to?!” He shouted angrily. Lance took a shuddery, deep breath. 

“Shiro!!” He shouted back, just as angry. 

 

Lotor walked back over to the bed, slapping Lance’s already abused cheeks, watching the angel’s head turn sharply to the side again. 

“I’m going to teach you who you belong to, and you will not be able to ignore it.” Lotor walked to the foot of the bed, crawling onto it after shedding his pants. Lance peeked through squinted eyes, feeling a shiver of horror run through his body. The demon of pride crawled over the angel’s shaking body, his hands placed by his head, silvery white hair hanging down like curtains and trapping Lance even more. Lance stared wide eyed up at the shining grin above him, shaking his head vigorously. 

“N-no.. Don’t.. Don’t touch me..!” He said, struggling with new passion. “NO!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Things will pick up in the next chapter..
> 
> BTW, I enjoy reading your comments even if I don't have time to respond!


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's smugness doesn't pay off..

Finally,  _ finally,  _ **_FINALLY!!!_ **

 

They were in the stupid palace, running through the stupid halls, avoiding and slipping past every single stupid guard. That was what had taken them so fucking long, was the Blade was getting the patrol pattern so they wouldn’t be caught. They didn’t have to deal with taking down a bunch of guards, and they were hoping to slip in, grab Lance, and slip out. 

  
  


They got in, and snuck down to where they knew Lotor’s extra chambers were. The places he liked to take angels to torture them. Shiro could feel his skin prickle with rage the closer they got, even the mere  _ thought _ of what Lotor might have done to his angel made him want to just explode with anger. 

 

They could all smell the coppery stench of blood the moment they got to the bottom floor. Some of it was fresh.

 

Shiro lead the way, no one even trying to get in the way of his large form. There were just four of them, Shiro, Keith, Krolia and Kolivan. They’d find where Lance was, get him while Keith and Krolia stayed posted as lookouts, then they’d get out through a predetermined escape route. 

 

Before Shiro knew it, they came face to face with a door that had bloody fingerprints on it’s handle. Without a second thought Shiro gripped it and shoved the door open, bursting through the lock, hardly even realizing it even  _ had been _ locked. 

 

All the immense feelings of pure and complete rage he had been feeling for hours and hours all suddenly melted away when he saw Lance. A shaking body covered in cuts and dried blood. His wings- oh, no, his wings. Many feathers had been ripped out, all of the primaries necessary for flight were completely gone, and the rest of his feathers had patches missing. Not to mention, they were covered in blood as well. And Lance’s eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched and his whole body tense. Blood stains on his face were interrupted by tear tracks. It broke Shiro’s heart. He couldn’t even think of the rage he’d felt, he wanted to hold Lance and comfort him. He wanted to just make everything better before he beat the shit out of Lotor.

 

He rushed over, his voice strangled.

“Lance…!” 

The angel’s eyes flew open and he looked at the risen demon now hovering over him.

“Sh-Shiro..? Is it really you..?” He asked timidly, his usually bubbly voice now hoarse. 

“Yes, yes it’s me..” He gently put a hand on Lance’s cheek. Instantly tears began flowing and the angel broke down into sobs.

“Sh-shi-ro-hoh..” He squeaked. The risen demon fumbled around, carefully removing the ropes from Lance’s wings, then away from his ankles and wrists. Right away they embraced, strong arms wrapping around a frail body. Hoarse, muffled sobs could be heard until they were halted, lips pressing against lips, pouring love into each other. 

“You came..” Lance said as they pulled away.

“Of course I came.. I’d die before I gave up trying to get you back..” Shiro responded, gently cradling his angel’s face.

“I love you,” Lance choked out, his voice barely audible, but Shiro heard it. Oh did he hear it.

“I love you too.” The risen demon responded, his arms shaking with how happy he was to be holding his angel again.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Shiro said, and Lance nodded enthusiastically. Shiro got off him, scooping the shaky angel up in his arms and holding him closely and carefully. They headed out of the room quietly, Shiro silently reveling in the feeling of Lance’s arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

The route out of the castle was clear and quick, and they were almost out. They could see the door, where stairs would lead out of the basement of the dungeon and they’d meet the healers there ready for Lance. 

 

But then there was a chuckle, and a clicking of heels. Out from a branching hallway stepped the most disgusting creature Shiro had ever seen. Lotor. With a smug grin. Shiro’s muscles tensed, the fire of rage being lit in his body again. Such incredible rage that he had never felt before. Shiro turned to Kolivan, handing Lance off.

 

The risen demon stepped forward.

 

The demon of pride grinned.

  
  


“My father was really not happy when you decided to go and rise for some dumb little angel. Though.. I can see why you like him so much. His cries of pain are so delicious..” Lotor sneered, unsheathing his sword.

 

Oh. So he thought he could put up a fight?   _ Against rage filled Shiro? _

  
  


Shiro started pulsing with energy, rage replacing his blood and flowing through his veins, powering him. He let out a blood curdling roar of rage, charging forward towards the demon of pride. 

 

The demon quickly rose his sword defensively, but Shiro grabbed it, and  _ snapped it in half.  _ Adrenaline and pure rage plus demonic abilities was some combo. He grabbed the demon of pride by his throat and lifted him into the air, watching his astonished face as he clawed feebly against Shiro’s hand. Shiro was ready to squeeze, to pop this bastard like a grape. But suddenly there was someone in between them. Shiro’s gaze ripped to Krolia, trying to pry Lotor out of his grasp. 

“Shiro.. Do you know the consequences of killing the prince of Hell?” She said. Shiro looked back at Lotor who was beginning to grin again. Without hesitance Shiro smashed the prince against the floor, then smashed him up against a wall, aggressively rubbing his face against the stone, literally wiping that smug grin off his face. 

“Shiro!” Keith shouted with alarm, running towards him, but the furious risen demon shoved him away, taking Lotor and lifting him up off the ground. 

 

Shiro pulsed with energy, a lilac colored fire enveloping his body. His sword appeared in the hand that wasn’t gripping Lotor’s neck. He reared back, the sword aiming for Lotor’s heart. He couldn’t even think, his vision red. He cried out in rage-

 

Then felt a gentle hand on his bicep. 

 

He looked down sharply, but his expression relaxed instantly as he saw a shaking Lance, now desperately holding onto his arm.

“Don’t.. Please..” He croaked.

“But… But this monster.. He-” 

“I know what he did.. I un-understand why you feel this way.. But please.. Don’t do it.” Lance looked up at Shiro, big, blue eyes shining with tears, love and hope. 

 

The fire around Shiro extinguished, and his face softened. He slowly lowered Lotor then let go harshly, tossing the demon of pride to the ground. He could hear the prince gasp for air, struggling to get up. Shiro delivered one more kick then scooped Lance up, turning and leaving without another word, Keith, Kolivan and Krolia following him out. 

 

His strides were filled with simmering anger, power and passion. He would never let Lance out of his sight again.

  
  


***

 

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly, able to start making out figures of people. There was.. Hunk, and there was Pidge.. Then there was Allura, and Coran, and even Keith.. And then there was Shiro. The risen demon’s eyes widened when he realized Lance was awake, then his expression looked instantly relieved.

“Lance..!” Hunk cried, diving down and enveloping the angel in a hug. The larger angel was sobbing hard, Lance could already feel his shirt getting wet. Oh, and bandages, he realized. Lots, and lots of bandages…

 

He remembered that Shay, Hunk’s girlfriend now, had been tortured by Lotor before. And now it happened to Lance..

 

Lance hugged his friend back, resisting breaking down into tears as well. He’d cried too much recently, it was too tiring. 

“Hey.. Hey, Hunk, it’s okay.. I’m here, I’m okay..” He said softly, his voice still hoarse and cracking.

“Bu-But you’re not..! You’re not okay!!” Hunk choked on his own tears, unable to keep it in any longer. Lance just frowned.

“I’m okay now. I’m back home, I’m here with you, with Shiro, with everyone. It’s all okay..” He said softly. Those words were meant to convince himself as well.

 

Hunk soon nodded, eventually pulling back, wiping his tears away with his wrist. Allura knelt down by the bed, taking Lance’s hand in both of hers.

“I’m so glad you’re alive..” She said, her whole body shaking slightly. Lance put his other hand on top of hers, giving her a smile.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He responded, and most of the people in the room chuckled slightly.

 

The next thing he knew he was cradled in strong arms again, a familiar musk and strength. He felt Shiro press a kiss to his forehead, then he started peppering the angel’s face in kisses. He just couldn’t contain all this love he felt- it was overflowing. Allura chuckled a bit, then urged everyone to leave and give them a bit of privacy. By the time the door closed, Shiro was curled up in the bed with him, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek, jaw and neck. Just solidifying the fact that he was here. Lance was here. They were both here, together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Here's a little something nice after the intensity that was season seven. Oh boy!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Where are they now music*

Lance’s life was never the same. He couldn’t babysit the boys for at least a month, he was mostly bedridden, definitely traumatized, but had a big, strong boyfriend to help him through it. And some good friends, but he’d had those friends all his life. Once he was mostly healed he got back into the swing of things, but there were new things he had to deal with. Firstly, the fact that Lotor wouldn’t suffer for any of his crimes. Though Shiro had beat him enough to make the prince refuse to mess with them anymore, he had to live with the demon roaming free and continuing to prey on angels. Plus, he had to deal with the nightmares. Waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, thinking he could feel the knife on his skin again, and the claws in his wings. But Shiro would always calm him down when that happened. He’d pull him into his embrace, talk to him calmly and rub his back gently, telling him he was there. He would never leave him. He would always protect him. Lance was okay. 

 

But one thing was especially annoying- the discrimination against Shiro. Allura had convinced her father to let Shiro into the angelic ranks, and so he had a place with them, but it wasn’t the same as being a real angel. Angels would sneer at him a lot, and so would demons. So, Shiro still helped out The Blade of the Risen and got to see Keith a lot. 

 

The experiment the higherups had conducted ended when they had planned it to, but Pidge decided to stay. She liked being with them a lot more than being stuck down in hell. She wasn’t that invested into the demon lifestyle. But anyways, the higherups got the results they were looking for and were able to collaborate with the king of hell (despite his anger at Shiro rising still) and integrate a system so that angels and demons wouldn’t clash as much when they went out to work. The world was better balanced- yin and yang able to coexist easier. 

 

And thus ended the game of Angels and Demons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the Angels and Demons series.   
> It was super fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
